oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Anzu Runa Godefroy Asgeir
History Spark: The One Who Bore The Curse Anzu was born on Arodus 12th as the third child of four born on that day in the Timeless Demiplane. She came into existence not in the midst of war like her father had, but in peace times. As the first child of Q, Anzu inherited both her mother's bloodline and birthright, interlacing tattoos permanently imprinted upon her back. These tattoos were both a blessing and a curse, a blessing in the sense that she gained the potential to match her mother and father's combined skills once she had matured and a curse in the sense that it stole away the potential from her twin. Although Q successfully gave birth to both Anzu and Yuri, Yuri was born with a sickly constitution which Anzu has always blamed herself for. Kindled: A Shield As The Sword Anzu grew differently from most children her age, of course, being born in a Demiplane without the concept of time was different enough. However there was little to do in such a place with only a single village within the vast expanses the the world. Unlike her brother who seemed to take to recruiting the village children and forming his own band of followers, Anzu followed her mother's teachings which relied on only herself. True to Wrathian tradition she sought to be a shield for her allies, with Q's mastery of several different fighting styles Anzu quickly picked one suitable for herself. She relied on causing more trouble then it was worth to attack both herself and her allies, each blow on an ally allowing her to retaliate, returning the favor. Appearance Anzu's appearance is rather normal, when not under the effects of magic Anzu has long, flowing black hair and crimson red eyes that are reminiscent of her mother's. Unlike her mother however, Anzu's eyes do not have a unsettling quality to them. When under the influences of magic however, Anzu's magic is immediately identifiable as her hair color changes to crimson red along with the faint mantle of flames that wrap around her body. She is usually seen with a small red amulet around her neck, a katana slung by her side, and a custom sewn outfit made by Q. The amulet's nature is unknown, however Knayde would know it's the old focus that Q used when she was still under contract with him. The handsewn sewn outfit has a special function which allows it to change appearance depending on if Anzu has magic active, changing from a uniform to a long black cloak. Personality * Ambitious * Hard Working * Kind * Straightforward * Sincere * Well Balanced Anzu is fairly straightforward when it comes to people, as someone who hasn't experienced the real world because of her time in the Timeless Demiplane, Anzu's sense of what's right and wrong is a bit skewed. She views the world as black and white instead of a mix of both, however she does believe in second chances. As a member of the Wrathian Royal Family, Anzu has ambitions of becoming the next ruler of the country after her father, after being told to find her own path her goal is to gather more achievements to prove to her father that she can become a worthy candidate for the throne. Family * Knayde Tyr Godefroy Asgeir - Both the King of Wrathia and her father * Q - Anzu's mother and third Queen of Wrathia * Yaeko - Anzu's stepmother and the Fourth Queen of Wrathia * Yuri Eira Godefroy Asgeir - Anzu's blood related sister, has a weak constitution * Ellinor Shiori Godefroy Asgeir - Anzu's Half-sister, they both get along well enough * Sigurd Tyr Godefroy Asgeir - Anzu's Half-brother... No comment so far Friends * None as of yet Enemies * All who would seek to harm Wrathia Aspirations * To become the next Ruler of Wrathia after her father, Knayde